creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Gironoxus
Gironoxus are a species of non-sapient carnivorous faunal lifeforms that were indigenous to an unspecified planet. They are capable of short bouts of flight and can be pretty aggressive. They are high-tier predators in their ecosystem, and due to Permitted intervention, can also be found offworld as high-tier predators on other planets. Unfortunately for them, however, they are prime targets for the Fittest's evolutionary tactics. Information 'Sporepedia Description' "Gironoxus are high-tier predators on their homeworld, despite their simplistic-looking nature. They are occasionally found offworld due to Permitted intervention. However, they are prime targets for the Fittest's evolutionary tactics..." 'Statistics' Locomotion: Gironoxus balance between two legs, which are bent to cushion each step like a spring. Because of their foot style combined with their relatively delicate wings, they are incapable of swimming and therefore have to avoid significant bodies of water like a plague. Environment: Spend the entirety of their lives on dry land. Naturally they are to be found living in one of their homeworld's many dust-bowl savannahs, yet they hunt almost exclusively within the fields of tall flora, which camouflages their colors that are otherwise used as warning to other organisms to their overall deadliness. Diet: Carnivorous, feeding upon several species in their local biome. Size: Unspecified Lifespan: Unspecified Personality: Gironoxus are an aggressive species, and do not take kindly to creatures they consider intruders into what they consider their territory. Species Type: Warm-blooded Organism Lifestyle: Solitary Predator Hunt/Forage Success Rate: 100% Hunt (8.9% success rate) Armor: Their species did not possess any form of armoring. Defenses: Gironoxus' major defenses include only their large, spiraled horns and their wings. The horns are mostly used in defense against their own species during breeding ruts, however, leaving them to generally have to attempt to fly away from particularly dangerous opponents. Even so, some Gironoxus have learned that they can use their wings to whip up a dust cloud to hide an escape; this is not performed by all individuals, however, although it is occuring in increased numbers, likely indicating a future instinctual defense. Weapons: Gironoxus attack their prey and foes with three weapons. All attacks begin by charging into a foe with their large, spiraled horns, which usually stuns the victim but also is capable of goring them. They will also fire quickly-regenerating spines from the tip of their tail. This attack is best-known as the attack they will use against intruders into their territories in an attempt to get them to leave the area before going on to attempt to kill the intruder by charging into full attack. They also have their three-jawed, curved mandibles, which can easily slash through a prey. Tools: The Girnoxus cannot manipulate objects. Method of Eating: Unspecified Reproductive Rate: Sexual maturity is reached after 3.5 years. Reproduce during the least dusty "winter" months. Gestation: Unspecified Offspring Incubation: Unspecified Number of Offspring: Unspecified Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity): Unspecified Singular/Plural: Gironoxus/Gironoxus Trivia *The family name, "pterydrilos", means "wing worm". *The binominal classification of the Gironoxus is translated into "cerocaptiare" (horn chaser) and "regalia", after their coloring, reminiscent of regal kings and their purple garb. false Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Non-Sapient Species